The Flat
by ShadowcatOfThalor
Summary: What if the most chaotic characters of all history lived together? Let s find out:Fred&George,Kili&Fili,Merry&Pippin,Loki&Chairman Meow (a cat) share a ople come to ouble d crossover of everything I like,contains various fandoms (hp, lotr, starkid,cob,avengers,dw,etc,etc...) and mild to unite the lti-chapter,I m not good @ tags :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to several other people who are lucky enough to have created them. So I will stick with writing fanfiction...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – The Flatmates<p>

Loki was just enjoying his second breakfast with Pippin as shout was carried through the flat that was bigger on the inside. »Filiiiiii! Fred has stolen my DVD's! AGAIN!«, it was definetly Kili`s voice, no one could deny. Fred`s voice came in like a wrecking ball:»No I didn`t! George did! I just told him to do so!« Loki rolled his eyes `cause he knew this would be going on for ever and ever and ev- and SCREEEEEEEECH! The front door had been violently pulled out of place. A young girl with a red bandana and a black mohawk jumped in yelling: »Pew! Pew! Pew!«Pippin hid under the table while Loki grabbed the cat Chairman Meow and threw him. The girl ducked and instead of her Chairman Meow flew at a young man who had just reached the top of the staircase. He hit him in the chest and he (the man, NOT the cat) screamed:»Whoooaaoooh!« as they fell down together. His shouted `Taz' faded. The girl, Taz, shouted back: »Krayonder!« Her head snapped in Loki`s direction:»YOU! No one! Pushes! A Starship-Rrrrranger! Down! Some! Stairrrrrrs! With! A! Cat!« She pulled out a knife and Loki gave her his best `Bitch-please`. She ran towards him. Pippin took a frying pan and yelled: »For the Shire!« Merry jumped to his side shouting:»For Fr-the cat!« while grabbing a fork. There was metallic sound as pan hit knife. Both flew around the room. Taz slapped Loki,tried to fend off Merry`s fork and to kick Pippin as the window broke. »No one hurts my boyfriend«, Iron Man stated.

Loki glanced to the clock:»Tony, you are 15 minutes late. I thought you would for once use the front door. You promised!« »Sorry Honey...« Taz stood there completely petrified. Kili took his chance and knocked her out. Meanwhile Krayonder had made it to the top of the stairs again. Yapping he looked down at Taz. Fili who had came to the kitchen just now started the interrogation:»And who are you?« »The proud lord said...« Fred muttered from the door of his room, where he was leaning with George. Kili was about to start the argument about the DVD`s again, but his brother shot somewhat of a death glare which was not half as impressive as usual due to he was soaking wet because he had been in the shower as the flat had been invaded. Luckily he had a towel wrapped around himself. »Who are you? Why are you doing this shit and why are you soo bad at it?«, Fili started his bombardement with questions on poor Krayonder. Loki glanced at Tony, took his hand and tried to back away silently and slowly. They wanted to use the welcomed distraction to just this once go to the cinema being just the two of them. But like every other time it did not work out. George spotted them right as Tony laid his hand on the doorknob of the back door. »Oh, where are you going?«, he asked with an innocent tone. »Shit«, Tony cursed, »To the movies.« Loki shot him a questioning look. »They`d found out anyway...«, Tony shrugged. »We are coming with you!« everyone else shouted in joy. Krayonder tried to use this opportunity for escape. »Not so fast!«, Merry and Pippin blocked his way with a fork and a colander. »Let`s put them both in the cupboard!«, Merry said with a slight smirk. Fred and George grabbed Krayonder and carried him across the kitchen and through the living room to the biggest of their cupboards. The hobbits tried to do the same with Taz but they couldn´t agree who should take her legs, so Fili just threw her over his shoulder. Seconds later the Starship-Rangers were safely locked up in the cupboard and they all followed Tony and the trickster to the movies. Chaos was about to strike again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I know this is rather short, but more chapters are to come... This is the result of sleepless nights spent with my best friend. She also prompted me most of the stuff. So this is like co-written with her. I thank you for reading and her for being inspiring. If you would review me I would be soooooooooo happy :-)Let´s find out where this pure nonsense is heading to in the next chapters. Once more I would like to apologize for any kind of mistakes concerning the grammar or spelling, this is not beta-d nor is English my mothertongue.  
>Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed,<p>

the Shadowcat :-P


	2. Chapter 2 - At the cinema

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, they are the property of other lucky people. This story is for non-profit purposes.

(**AN** at the end of the story)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – At the cinema<p>

They had bought their tickets,drinks and popcorn. Now Tony and Loki were trying to sit as far away from the others as possible, wich was difficult, yet impossible. Because it was just a small-town cinema and they were pretty much on their own, the others kept sitting down right beside them. Loki sighed: »We should have gone bowling.« Tony leant in and whispered:» C´mon, we wanted to watch that movie for weeks now. And maybe they will behave themselves this time.« Loki looked at him:»You don´t believe it yourself.« Tony shrugged:» There´s always hope. Oh the movie is starting.« »Hey guys«, Fred said as he sat down beside them with a flump. »Enjoy the movie«, George added as he sat down at the other side.

The Lionsgate-logo flickered across the screen. Yes, they were watching _The Hunger Games- Catching Fire_. »Wow, it´s huuuuuuuuuge!«, Pippin said. he always said that when he w2as in front of a cinema screen. To Loki´s surprise, none of them caused any trouble until way more than half way through the movie. But when one of the mutated monkeys just jumped into the picture out of nowhere, George leapt up and screamed:» Stupofy!« then Fred joined him by yelling.»Expelliarmus!« Kili cried out:»Alohomora that bitch!« And Merry shouted:»For Frodo: LUMOS!« They started fighting the screen and Loki knew that the rest of his evening would be wasted. That instant Pippin threw some of his popcorn. It hit Fili in the back of his head. Fili yanked upwards, grabbed his own jumbo popcorn box and bowled it in Pippin´s direction. Pippin ducked and the entire popcorn was spilled out on the row behind him. This action was followed by a waterfall of softdrinks, that poured down on Fili. Pippin laughed loudly until his mouth got stuffed with Merry´s tacos. »Hey, those were mine! I share them with Pip! You can´t just take them and share them with him! Don´t you dare taking a hobbit´s food without permission!«, Merry started to ramble, but was cut off by the sudden event that Fred had set the place on fire. Luckily George cried ou the countercurse and prevented the whole place from burning down to the ground.

The same moment security guards stormed in. It might have been that their friendly fight had drawn some attention towards them. Or the the fact that the fire alarm had gone off. Loki acted on instinct as the door opened. Now everyone thought Tony was a trashcan and he himself an additional seat. Later Tonyx would curse him for turning him into a bin. Loki would justify his action by pointing out that Tony´s suit gave him the idea. Tony then would be so mad at him that he wouldn´t text for 15 minutes...

Yet right now he was quite happy about his disguise. »Throw them out!«, the high pitched voice of the girl from the ticket booth sqeaked. »Nobody tosses a dwarf!« Kili yelled and stormed forward. In the chaos of the developing fight, Tony and the Trickster escaped. When they got home they found that the Starship-Rangers were gone.

The next day they picked their friends up from jail.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Yeah I know this one is even shorter than the last, but somehow I did not get more out of it. Still, I already got the idea for the next two chapters. One will contain Legolas, an eating competition and dying hair purple and pink. And the other will contain the Ghost Of Christmas Present (the one from the Catherine Tate Show), cooking Risotto and some Longbottom Leaf... This is not beta-d and english is not my mothertongue, be kind.

Special thanks to .3954 for following my story :-)

So please R&R, hugs and cookies for everyone who does and keep reading.

Love, the shadowcat :-P


End file.
